


Apocrine and Merocrine

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-07
Updated: 2009-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson hated running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocrine and Merocrine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://jane-hidell.livejournal.com/profile)[**jane_hidell**](http://jane-hidell.livejournal.com/).

Wilson hated running. To tell the truth, he hated playing basketball, racquetball, tennis, and squash, too, but at least those were social games. You could get some good relating done while playing basketball, racquetball, tennis, or squash -- or golf, boating, fishing, softball, or cards, but those weren't relevant to his hate.

He hated running, basketball, racquetball, tennis, and squash because they made him so sweaty. The beads of moisture would collect on his forehead and the small of his back, and would run down his sides. Disgusting. He'd stink under his arms and between his legs, all that hair and heat.

The worst, though, the worst was his neck. Sweat would form on his neck, and then would creepy-crawl up into his hair, leaving it soaked and curling, tendrils clinging together and tickling his skin.

He hated running.

But he really loved having drawn-out, vigorous, knock-the-pictures-off-the-wall sex.

Go figure.


End file.
